1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductors. More particularly, the invention is in the field of packaging of semiconductors.
2. Background Art
A power module having power devices can be used in high voltage and high current applications. For example, the power module may be a motor drive inverter module with the power devices being power switches. In order for the power devices to perform properly, their temperature must be held within a suitable temperature range. However, the power devices typically generate significant heat, which can cause their temperature to rise outside of the suitable temperature range if the heat is not sufficiently dissipated from the power devices. Thus, the power module, and any packaging which may include the power module, should be constructed so as to effectively cool the power devices.
One approach to cooling the power devices may involve utilizing a heat sink thermally coupled to the power devices to assist in dissipating the heat from the power devices. As an example, each of the power devices can be incorporated as one or more dies in the power module. The power module conventionally includes bond wires connecting the dies to conductive traces on a substrate of the power module. The heat sink can be attached to the substrate and can be thermally coupled to the power devices through the substrate. However, using this approach, it can be difficult for the heat sink to sufficiently dissipate heat from the power devices. Furthermore, the heat sink must often be large and expensive to sufficiently cool the power devices thereby increasing manufacturing cost and reducing design flexibility of packaging for the power module.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide sufficient cooling for a power module having power devices while overcoming the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art.